An Unusual Romance
by WonderBlonde
Summary: This is a CHiPs fan fiction story I created, that has some humorous truth to it. It's based on a couple of embarrassing moments that took place while growing up, and thought I would share. I am giving advanced warning on this story: It is extremely humorous, and may possibly gross you out. Names have been changed to protect all the embarrassed mothers.


**AN UNUSUAL ROMANCE**

**This is a CHiPs fan fiction story I created, that has some humorous truth to it. It's based on a couple of embarrassing moments that took place while growing up, and thought I would share. I am giving advanced warning on this story: It is extremely humorous, and may possibly gross you out. Names have been changed to protect all the embarrassed mothers.**

**Ponch and Jon were taking a lunch break at a local Burger King, with Bear, Turner, and Bonnie, when a call came out: "Attention all units! Be on the lookout for a speeding white '69 Corvaire license plate Ocean King Lincoln 252 travelling southbound on Pico and Verona. All units please respond. "Lunch is over!" Jon says, and both he and Ponch spring into action on their motors. "LA 7 Mary 3 and 4 travelling northbound on Pico and 3****rd**** will intercept." Says Ponch. As they travel down the road, the see the car and inside is a frantic woman driving at a high rate of speed, causing Ponch to choke on the dust it leaves behind. Jon reaches the car and says "Pull over... NOW!" and the driver reluctantly replies. He comes to the driver's side door and sees her in tears, then calmly proceeds. "Everything alright Ma'am?" She bursts into tears and says "Officer I'm trying to get my child to the hospital! Please let me go or she may die!" Ponch arrives and calms the mother, saying "Ma'am let us help you. What happened? How is she in danger?" "She swallowed some medication and I need to get her there quick!" "What type of medication?" Jon asks. At this point the mother hands Jon and Ponch a section of tin foil and a blue and yellow box, stating "It's this!" They examine the packaging and see the following on it: Preparation-H and they look at each other in bemusement. Jon immediately ad calmly responds, "Ma'am. Please let us help. The traffic to Valley general is pretty serious, and Rampart General is the closest. Where is your child?" She directs them to the passenger side, where Jon sees a tiny girl with long Auburn hair of about 2 to 3 years old looking rather scared. She sees Jon and immediately smiles saying "Hello, my name is Mindy. Are you a police man?" He responds, "Hi there Wendy, yes I am. My name is Jon. Are you feeling sick or anything?" Little Mindy says, "I ate good-n-plenty candy and it tasted funny." Jon laughs a little and says, "I see. Do you feel sick or anything?" "No, but mommy thinks I need to go to Hospital." she says "Hospitals are scary, and have shots. Don't like shots!" She said with a determined face. Jon then says to the mother. "Follow me, and I will get Mindy to Rampart." He speeds off with the little girl on his bike and races to Rampart. She is attached to him with a papoose contraption, and she is singing "Jesus loves me", which he finds very interesting. Ponch is alongside also enjoying the little one's singing, and keeping her amused with the faces he's making. They make t to Rampart, and see Dr. Early, who immediately comes over and says "What's up?" "Possible poisoning." Jon responds, and Dr. Early as well as little Mindy and her mother are taken to a treatment room. Dr. early asks the mother, "What did she ingest?" The mom is blanking, but Jon responds "She ate some suppositories.", and shows Dr. Early the package. About 20 minutes later, Dr. Early comes out to everyone waiting with little Mindy, and says to her mom, "Mrs. Coshinki, your daughter is in no danger. What she swallowed is harmless." The mother breathes a sigh of relief. "I can say this though", Dr. Early says. "That this little lady will never have hemorrhoids for the rest of her life!" The mother makes a face and laughs, as well as Ponch and Jon. Both mother and Mindy walk out the hospital, with Mindy waving good bye, but not before giving both Ponch and Jon a hug, but Jon a big kiss on the cheek. **

**TWENTY FOUR YEARS LATER…**

**Ponch and Jon are traveling up Verona to the local Burger King, for lunch with the gang, and just pull into the parking lot. They go to greet Bonnie and Grossman, when a young woman in her late 20's come in out of breath and exhausted. "She sees the officers, and asks "Can one of you help me get into my apartment? I locked myself out, and can't get my keys. I have a 6 month old kitten and I'm worried about him. Can you help me" The Burger King crew mare laughing at the situation, since they apparently know her, and she makes a face at them. Jon and Ponch look at each other and Jon then offer to help saying "Do you have another way in, ma'am?" At this point, he gets a closer look at her, and realizes something familiar about her. "I live on the ground floor. There's a window on the side I can get in, but will need some help doing so." "What type of help?" Ponch asks. "Just a small boost into the window, so I can reach my keys. They on my night stand, which is near the window. Please! My kitty is scared!" Ponch says, "I have cat allergies, how about you partner?" "No I don't, but is the kitten friendly, ma'am?" She states that the little tyke hasn't been around many humans, but it is OK. Jon feels bad for her, and despite the misgivings and the faces from Ponch, he agrees to help her out. She's about 5'3" has a rather cute face, plump, yet very curvy, and wearing very short jean shorts with a t-shirt, that accentuates every one of those features. Jon and the young girl go over to her apartment which is a short walk away, and he asks her for her name. "Oh, sorry about that officer. My name is Mindy. I have only been living here for a year, and as you can see having even more of a very bad day." They get to the window, and she says, "I hope I'm not too heavy for you, officer…. Baker." "Not a problem!" he says smiling, and he lifts her up like nothing. He maneuvers Mindy into the window, and she attempts to get her keys. All during this, Jon begins to think of her name, and wonders why it's so familiar. As she reaches for her keys, she begins to think this man is familiar as well as very handsome, including his partner. Jon is holding her up literally by the rear, and suddenly admiring her legs and everything else! "Jon get your mind out of the gutter!" he says. "She's what 25, 26 and there is no way she's interested in me!" Still he can't help but enjoy the view he's having, and little does he know she's NOT minding the situation either! "Boy for a guy in his 40's he's really adorable. Mindy says to herself. Wait a minute! Mindy quit thinking like that! He wouldn't be interested in a 26 year old! I have got to be machuga to think this. " **

**In the meantime, Ponch and the others are watching with glee, and then Ponch realizes where he remembers this young woman from. "No way!" he says. "This is Preparation H Kid!" Bonnie asks, "Preparation H Kidd? What do you mean? He then shares with the gang of a rescue 24 years ago involving a very flustered mother and a 3 year old young girl. he says how the child had accidently swallowed some Preparation H suppositories, to which the others crack up and/or get grossed out, but it's more funny than gross. It is at this moment when it dawns on Jon where he's heard the name from. He then asks Mindy, "May I ask a strange question Mindy?" "Sure.", she says. "Your last name wouldn't happen to be Coshinki would it?" It's at that moment she remembers who this is holding her, and she squeaks out a "yes." This is just as she has her keys and is now out the window, but still in the officer's arms! He chuckles softly, and says "It's OK Mindy. Embarrassing things happen." and the red in her face that was matching her long auburn hair has died down. She then surprises him by saying, "Nice to see a familiar face. Make that a really good looking one. How long has it been 24 years? You look even better than I remember. They both have to laugh. They're still very close to each other, and now see the BK crew as well as Ponch and his buddies gawking and laughing at the same time. "Oh great! My partner is being his usual pervy self, and he's included the others!" Jon says. Mindy responds, "Don't let them get to you Jon. I have the same type of friends over there too, but I wouldn't trade them for anything" "I know what you mean, Mindy. Ponch is the same to me. Jon says, while gently touching her face. She then gives a mischievous grin, "You really want to give them something to talk about?", and he immediately reads her mind and nods a definite yes. "Just follow my lead, she says, and let's have some fun." **

**They manage to get across the street back to the restaurant, and Mindy really gives a show. "Thanks so much for your kind help, Officer Baker." She says so seductively as she touches his chest. "Was it good for you?" He grabs her by the waist, and holds her close saying, "It was excellent!" and proceeds to plant one long lush kiss on Mindy's mouth, and she responds in kind, right in front of EVERYONE. She then grabs a napkin, and a pen writes her phone# on it, gives it to Jon, and walks away. **


End file.
